A New Tale
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU: a blade and a bow, two very tough girls with siblings they'd give the world for, but what if they were switched? What if Katniss was from 2 and Clove from 12? Co-authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to our new story. I meant to post this yesterday, but I was having on and off computer issues, so here we are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss woke with a yawn, simply lying in her wonderfully soft bed and only dimly aware that it was reaping day. She threw the covers off herself and headed down stares finding Prim already at the table eating breakfast.

"Prim! Ready for the day?" She asked taking the seat beside her.

Prim nodded swallowing what was in her mouth. "It's my first year."

"I know, but it won't be you."

Prim nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, so just stay calm."

"I am calm."

"Good, slept well? I hope."

"I did. You?"

"Yeah, this day is just irritating is all."

"Tell me about it." Prim laughed slightly. "At least there's a little break from training though."

"True, at least there's that."

Prim nodded and her eyes instinctually darted around the room but there obviously weren't any Peacekeepers in their house. "It'll be nice."

"Yeah, we're safe."

"Should be."

"What if one of us does get picked?"

"2 gets a new Victor."

"What about the other?"

"I'm not sure."

"Of course not." Prim sighed.

"Sorry."

"I just don't want to lose you, Katniss."

"I don't want to lose you either, Prim. We won't have to though."

"Yeah, I know. I just worry."

"I know. Try not to though."

"Okay."

"I should get dressed now though."

"Yeah, me too." They both got up and headed to their rooms.

Katniss had a large room painted a deep forest like green. She put on a black lace knee length long sleeve dress with a hole showing off the skin on her back. She smiled at her reflection.

She applied a bit of dark makeup and pulled her hair into a high braid hoping it's for nothing. _'Well maybe not nothing, I might find a guy.'_ She thought shrugging. She slipped on some black heals and headed out of the room.

She was the first one back down. It wasn't much longer before Prim came down as well though. She was wearing a black laced shirt with white blazer jacket and scarf and animal print on the cuffs and scarf. Her blond hair was down and put back with a white scaled headband. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful, Prim."

"Thank you, you do too."

"About time to head down though."

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"You'll be okay. It'll be over before you know it."

"Right, okay." She said nodding.

"Let's go then." Katniss took her hand and together they set off towards the square.

It was quite a long walk through the different towns. She felt calm.

She looked down at Prim noticing she seems to as well. _'That's good she has stopped worrying.'_ Katniss thought.

After a while they made it to the square which was really filling up. "See you soon." Katniss said.

"See you soon." Prim nodded. With that they separated. They of course signed in and headed to their own sections.

* * *

Meanwhile in 12, another girl was waking up. She found herself alone in the room which though it's shared she was pretty much always the last one asleep. She rose exited her small room to look for the rest of her family. "Mom, Dad, Kawino," she called out.

"We're outside dear." Her mother called.

She headed out of course really nervous as the rest of the district is. She found them all sitting outside looking calm, though Kawino appeared to be catching his breath. The mother shot a look at Kawino that she didn't notice. "Hey, Sis." He said smiling a little.

"Hey Kawino, someone's a little happy for Reaping Day."

"No, just happy to see you."

She laughed figuring it was a joke. "I meant despite, not because of."

"Right, I know."

"You nervous?" he asked her.

"Aren't we all?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yes, I am." She admitted.

"We'll be fine," he told her.

"You seem so sure."

"I'm trying to be."

"That's good."

"It's the best we can do really."

"Yeah, we should get ready." Kawino nodded getting up. "Let's go."

"You can go first."

"Okay."

She headed back to their room to change.

Kawino waited until she was out of sight before rising again. Both of the parents rose as well staring down at him. "You think we didn't notice that?" the mother asked in more of a growl.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Her appearance caught me off guard."

Her fist connected hard to his gut. "It shouldn't have."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What do you think, Drusus?" she asked her husband well knowing the answer.

"I say a few more hits then he needs to get ready."

"Would you like the honor?"

"Yes I would." He said stepping over to his son. He sent an uppercut right at Kawino's jaw. Kawino took it toppling over. Drusus growled and yanked Kawino up by his shirt. "Stand up!" He said hitting him in the gut.

"Sorry, Sir." Kawino gasped.

"Sorry is not good enough!"

"I know, Sir." Kawino gulped preparing for another blow. It came in the form of a back hand to the face.

Drusus dropped him to the ground and sent a hard kick to Kawino's chest before saying. "Alright, go get ready you useless piece of shit."

"Yes, Sir." He quickly got to his feet and headed towards the bedroom.

"That boy." He sighed.

"I know." The 'mother' sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do with him."

"Make sure he improves."

"That all we can do I guess."

"Yes and we will."

"Of course."

"Now, let's get ready."

"Right behind you, Honey." He led the way in.

* * *

Back in District 2, there were no cameras, no welcomes or other pleasantries as there Head Peacekeeper Frol took the stage and went right over to the girl's bowl pulling out a name. Every 'Career' knew the rules all too well, whosever names are drawn's families are captured and they 'volunteer' or the Peacekeepers kill their family then them. Then if they're not brutal enough in the arena the family will be killed. It's an incredibly cruel process but there was nothing that could be done about it. "Katniss Everdeen."

_'No! No not me!'_ Katniss thought. Unlike later that day and any non-Career district she was not supposed to go to the stage. In fact, she was trapped as more Peacekeepers took and restrained her mother and Prim. "No Prim!" She said trying to grab her sister.

As soon as she tried though a few dozen guns were trained on her. "If you want to save her, you know what to do," one of the Peacekeepers said coldly his gun trained at her head.

"Right, okay." She said.

She swallowed a lump in her throat trying her hardest not to start crying as Frol moved onto the boys selection. "Cato Harring."

"Cato." She muttered. Just as with her, the Peacekeepers took his parents and six-year-old sister, Cady. "No, why him?"

The area was soon cleared besides Katniss and Cato. There was an hour until the televised Reaping. "Why you?" Katniss sighed.

"I don't know, Katniss." He sighed. She sighed and hugged him. He just returned the hug not really having anything that could be said.

* * *

In 12 things were slightly different because it was time for the actual reaping. Effie took the stage as perky as always. "Welcome, welcome, to District 12's Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games." Clove rolled her eyes this woman was always annoying.

She went through all the speeches and video and everything before it was time for the actually drawing. "Now, as always, ladies first." She smiled and went over to the girl's bowl digging for a name. "Here we are, Clove Yetter."

Clove felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be happening. "Clover!" Kawino's voice rang out before she could even move. She looked back to see him held in place by Peacekeepers.

She gulped and made her way to the stage, her legs shaking. Effie just waited smiling. Soon she made it up.

"Now for the boys." She said heading over to the boys bowl. She pulled out a name from there as well. "Peeta Mellark!" Clove sighed with relief at least she didn't know him well.

Peeta made his way to the stage just as afraid as Clove. He stopped and stood beside her. "There we are. Ladies and gentlemen, this year's tributes!" There were no cheers as they were lead into the Justice Building.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 2, it was time for the televised Reaping with their own escort, Accailia. Katniss didn't even listen to the girl who had been drawn and said, "I volunteer!" She held herself up tall and made her way to the stage putting on the trademark career smirk despite what was really going through her head.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Katniss Everdeen," she answered sounding very proud.

"Katniss Everdeen, Everyone!" Everyone erupted into cheers. "Now for the boys."

Cato didn't pay attention to the name either before calling out as well. "I volunteer!"

"Oh! Another volunteer"

"What? Surprised?" Cato asked strutting onto the stage. "Name's Cato Harring."

"Cato Harring! Ladies and gentlemen your tributes!" The crowd erupted even louder. They were lead into the justice building.

* * *

Back in 12, Kawino went straight to the justice building making sure to get into Clove's room alone. "Clover!" He said running over and hugging her.

"Kawino," she barely whispered returning the hug.

Kawino turned his head back making certain they were alone before whispering, "There's something I really need to tell you before you go."

"What is it?" She asked.

"About Mom and Dad, they've been abusing me for about eleven years now."

"What?!" Clove gasped. Kawino just lowered his shirt sleeve figuring it to be the easiest prove revealing multiple knife wounds and scars in his shoulder. "Why? How did I not know?"

"I don't know why but I made sure you didn't find out."

"Why did you do that?"

"To protect you from them. If you knew, you'd want to save me and just get hurt yourself which I couldn't let happen."

"Kawino, this is awful!" Then she realized what this meant, she's about to be carted off to the Capitol and will most likely be dead in a few days leaving him along with them. "I won't lose," she said. "I promise I'll win and then I can take you to the Victor's Village with me and keep them away so they won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"You think you can?"

"I'll do everything to make sure of it."

"If I don't make it, tell the Peacekeepers."

"Even I know the orphanage isn't much better though."

"Then go see Madge."

"Madge?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and the mayor's daughter."

"So, you're sure she'll take me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well… okay, I'll tell them if I have to."

"Good, I will try to make sure you don't have to."

"I trust you, Clover."

"Good, I hope I succeed." She said hugging him.

"So do I. I really don't want to lose you."

"I know and I don't want to leave you."

"There's another important thing I need before my time's up."

"What?"

"If our parents come in, you need to act like you would have before this talk. If they find out I told you..."

"They'll hurt you more," she said.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I promise." She said.

"Thank you," he said just as the door opened.

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper said.

"Of course," Kawino said, letting go of her and heading out.

There was a short time before her parents came in. She kept in mind Kawino's one request and went over hugging them despite the bile in her throat. "Clover, are you okay?" Her 'mother' asked.

"Of course not, I'm scared."

"I can't blame you, but you will be okay."

"Thanks, Mom." She felt her mother's arms gently wrap around her. Of course she believed him but it was hard to imagine that they could be responsible for such evil deeds.

"You can do it." She said.

"I'll certainly try everything but those Careers."

"You are smarter than they are."

"Think it will be enough?"

"Yes, brains beats brawn."

"I guess so."

"You can do it."

"Thank you."

"We love you."

"I love you, too." Clove said, trying to will it to come out naturally.

"Times up."

They were taken out of the room leaving Clove in shock. Even now that she knows the truth about them… she just can't see it. You look into their eyes and hear their voices and there's no malice, no heartlessness. Just seemed like two concerned and loving parents.

This time though. It couldn't fool her. _'I will be back, Kawino.'_ She thought.

Soon the door opened a third time and Madge came in. "Clove!" She said rushing over and hugging her.

"Madge," Clove said, returning the hug.

"I can't believe it was you."

"Well, my name was in the bowl 20 times."

"Still." She said.

"Yeah, I think I might have a chance though."

"Nervous?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm sorry stupid question. Do you have a token?" Madge asked as a not as stupid question.

"No, I don't." She sighed. Madge took off the golden Mockingjay pin and gave it to Clove. "I can't take this." Clove said surprised.

"I insist."

"I... are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Madge said, and closed Clove's hand around the pin.

"Okay thank you...listen Madge could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Clove."

"Keep an eye on my brother please?" She asked.

"Okay, I will. I've never actually met him though."

"I know, so go over to my house, and invite him over please?"

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"Times up." Madge nodded letting go.

No one else came until the Peacekeepers told her it was time to go. She rose and followed them out. She was soon met by Peeta who appeared to have been crying. "Oh man up." She said. It didn't help though as he just sniffled. "Weak." She muttered. "You're never gonna get sponsors acting that way, you know."

"What do you know?" He asked.

"More than you clearly." He glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what."

"You realize we're pretty much gonna be alone, right?"

"In the arena you mean?"

"Before it as well."

"Yeah so?"

"So it could serve you well to simply accept a bit of advice."

"Fine, I suppose."

"Right."

"You're cranky."

"Let's just say it's been even less of a good day than you'd expect."

"I see." He shrugged.

"Just move."

"Right." Clove just sighed as they headed to the car to take them to the train. She stayed quiet as they went. Despite everything to say otherwise she felt at least partially responsible for what they did to Kawino._ 'How did I never notice?'_ She thought. _'I promise I'll make it up to you, Kawino,'_ she thought getting into the car.

* * *

Back in 2, Katniss was just sitting in a room waiting. At least the captive families are allowed to say goodbye as well so soon her mother and Prim came in. Prim bolted to and hugged her. Katniss of course wrapped her as close as possible. "You'll be okay, Prim. I won't let them kill you."

"I'm scared."

"I know but you'll be okay. I'm gonna pass no matter what it takes."

"I know."

"Just try to calm down."

"I am trying."

"I know it will be hard, Prim." She nodded. "I know you're strong enough though."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're not crying now are you?"

"No, I'll be strong."

"Good exactly."

"Will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay, for you then."

"Good, you'll be okay."

"So will you right?"

"Yes," she said, though wasn't sure with Cato there.

"You can do it."

"Thanks, Prim."

"It's my pleasure."

"You need to head out now though."

"I know." She sighed.

"I'll see you soon though."

"Right." They both headed out knowing the Peacekeepers hate having to come get them and Katniss sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile still in 2, Cato was back in his own separate room. The door opened and Cady bolted to him. Cato immediately pulled her to him as she started crying. "I'm so scared," she said.

"I know, Cady. I know," he said trying to calm her down.

"I can't lose you."

"I'll try and make sure you won't."

"You have to be careful though."

"I will."

"And what about Katniss?"

"I don't know."

"I hate this."

"So do I," he sighed.

"I love you both."

"I know that."

"I just don't know."

"You'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, okay."

"That help?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Good."

"Now listen, you need to be strong; act like you don't care."

"I'll try." She sniveled.

"I know you can do this, Cady," he said.

"It's hard."

"It will be."

"How can I?"

"You have to."

"What will that do?"

"I don't know."

"Why then?"

"I just...I don't know I'm trying to figure things out."

"We don't have the time."

"I know, alright just be careful what you say and do; don't give them a reason to hurt you."

"Okay."

"I love you, all of you, so much," he said.

"We love you, too, Cato."

"Thank you, now you all should go, they hate having to drag people out."

Cady nodded and let go heading out the door. "I love you." She said one more time before leaving.

"I love you, too," he said, right before the door closed.

The door opened again and in walked a short boy with dark red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a muscular build. "Cato." He sighed.

"Ennius."

"Not thrilled it's you."

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about it either."

"I know, just I want you to know you can do this."

"I'd be sure if it wasn't Katniss."

"I know, I care about her, too, but only one of you can come out of this."

"I know but I'm not sure I could kill her if it comes down to it."

"I know, but maybe it won't."

"Unlikely and I have to kind of make it seems like it doesn't bother me."

"I know, and that will be difficult to say the least."

"I guess I can do it for Cady and my parents though."

"That's what you need to remember."

"Right, for them."

"Just remember that."

"Hard to forget."

"I know."

"I just need to keep reminding myself."

"It's all you can do."

"It'll be enough though."

"Good."

"I'll be back for you."

"You had better." He said in a tone of brotherly affection.

"I will."

"Good." He said hugging him. Cato returned it but it was more of a brohug. "Good Luck." He said handing Cato his necklace. "Your token."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." With that he headed out.

* * *

Apperently avoicing 12, soon they we both headed to the train as well. "What a day." Katniss sighed when they were off.

"Tell me about it. Of all the people in 2."

"I know. I don't get why it was us."

"I don't either. It isn't fair."

"No, it's not, but that is what we are stuck with."

"I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe for now we should see which our mentors are and talk to them?"

"Right," he said.

"Where to look though?"

"The dining car?"

"I guess that's a good bet."

"It's the first place to check."

"Do you know where that is?" Katniss asked.

"I think towards the front."

"Okay." They headed off neither happy with the situation.

They found Enobaria and Lyme at a table.

"Hello you two."

"Hey, advice?" Katniss asked, and she and Cato took a seat.

"Well, first as you know play to the crowds."

"Right, traditional Careers."

"Exactly, unless you can think of a better strategy."

"No, that's always the safest."

"Agreed."

"Then there isn't really any problem there."

"Guess not."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the prep."

"What about it?"

"It will not be fun, and you won't like it." Enobaria said.

"You still have to do what they say though." Lyme added.

"Why?"

"Because they help make you what the Capital wants."

"Fine," Katniss sighed.

"Good."

"What should we expect?"

"First off a crowd obviously."

Katniss groaned. "I don't like people."

"They will be gone by the time prep starts. Which is good because then you'll be naked."

"WHAT!?" Katniss shouted.

"Yeah… that can't be avoided," Enobaria said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"They have to make sure everything's perfect."

"Am I going to have to ride in the parade naked?"

"Extremely unlikely. That's only happened last year and that was 12. They're always disasters."

"Still it COULD happen?"

"Come on, our stylists have a bit more respect than that."

"Maybe."

"Come on, it's never gonna happen."

"Again maybe."

"If they do I'll kill them," Lyme said simply.

"You would?"

"You can't mess with my tributes that way and get away with it."

"Thank you." They both said.

"She's serious you know." Enobaria laughed.

"We know."

"So don't worry about being put in the parade naked."

"Got it." They said.

"Anything else about the prep?" Katniss asked.

"Trust that your stylist knows what they are doing because they do. They wouldn't have made it up here if they didn't."

"That makes sense."

"Exactly."

"Okay, we can do this." Cato said.

"Then for the actual parade?"

"That's simple smile and wave."

"Okay."

"And a touch of arrogance." Lyme added.

"A touch?" Cato asked knowing the typical Career routine well.

"By our standard."

"Okay, yeah, we will."

"That's all for now."

"Okay."

"Now, try to relax."

"And eat." Enobaria added. They both nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile finally back in 12, Clove and Peeta were just getting to their own train. Clove led the way in. Clove ignored Peeta and headed straight to try to find Haymitch and see if she could get SOMETHING.

She wandered to the bar car predictably finding him there. "Haymitch, we need to talk."

Haymitch hiccupped and turned to her. "Calm down, most aren't so eager."

"Most don't have a reason to go back."

"And what do you think makes you so special?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well… do you have any skills?"

"I have a talent with knives."

"Can you hit anything with one?"

"Just about yeah."

"Prove it," he said giving her a kitchen knife.

"What do you want me to hit?" He pointed to a cushion on the other side of the room. Clove nodded and threw; it flew across the room and hit the center. Haymitch was surprised to say the least. "Good enough?" She asked.

"Well… it looks like I might finally have something to work with. How are you with people?"

"Decent." She admitted.

"Well, you need to be great as soon as we get off this train."

"Explain."

"You'll need sponsors."

"Got it so be likable?"

"Exactly, think you can do that?"

"I can do that."

"Good, now get out unless you want a drink."

Clove eyed the bottle seriously considering it. Maybe it could take her mind off Kawino and what those monsters might be doing to him as they speak. "Can I have a glass?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow at her a little surprised but poured her a glass sliding it to her. "Thanks." She said taking a drink and feeling it burn all the way down her throat.

"Not usually one to deny anyone the power of a drink."

"Well, I needed it."

"Drink up then." She nodded and took another swig. It wasn't long before she started feeling the effects. She felt more at ease with everything. She reached for the bottle to pour herself more. "Don't overdo it, Girlie."

"Look who's talking." Clove hiccupped cracking up.

He chuckled. "Well you have a point there, but I have nothing to lose." Clove just laughed not really comprehending what he just said and just reached for the bottle again but Haymitch pulled it out of her reach. "That's enough for you, Girlie."

Clove huffed. "That was lame."

"You need to be of a clear head."

"Not yet."

"Yes, but the hangover will get to you. Let's get you out of here," he said, hoping to remove the temptation. She stood and then fell down. He got up using the counter as support helping her to her feet. "See, you can't even walk.'

"Says the guy who fell right off the stage last year?" She hiccupped.

"I had too much that day."

"That day." She laughed.

"It happens sometimes."

"Are you EVER not drunk?"

"Sometimes."

She looked skeptical… or at least as much as she could. "I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"Let go of the counter." He let go and they both stumbled a little. Having more practice he sort of caught his balance until he tried to catch her and then they both fell.

"Maybe we need a sober person." Clove laughed.

"Probably best. Effie!" Haymitch called.

"What?!" She asked.

"Can you come help my tribute out of the bar car?!"

"What is she doing there?!"

"Getting advice then getting drunk."

"You let her drink?!"

"It's not his fault!" Clove hiccupped.

"Yes it is."

"How?!"

"He shouldn't have let you." She said coming in.

"There's no rule against it and I cut her off." Haymitch grunted as Effie helped Clove up.

"Right, well, you stay there," she said. Haymitch grumbled something unintelligible. "Yes, and you off to bed."

"Why?" Clove groaned.

"To sleep this off."

"But I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"Then I have to face the truth."

"What truth?"

Despite how giggly the alcohol had made her even her drunk brain knew this was sure as hell no laughing matter. "That my parents have been badly abusing my brother for years and who know what'll happen now that he's left alone with them."

"They are what?!" Haymitch asked seriously righting himself on the floor.

"They've been beating, even stabbing, him for eleven years and I never even realized until the goodbyes or I would have told a Peacekeeper or done SOMETHING. I'm such a terrible sister!"

"No, you're not kid if what you say is true they clearly made an effort to make sure you didn't know," he said.

"That is what he said."

"So you're not a terrible sister; they are just great liars.

"I still should have known."

"You had no way of knowing."

"There must have been some way."

"Not if they didn't want you to."

"Really?"

"Really, if they were determined for you not to know then there was nothing you could do. I could call the Peacekeepers now if you want?"

"I would like that."

"Okay, I'll get right on that soon as I can stand."

"Thank you, Haymitch."

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this if you want to learn more about Kawino see Better a Freak Than a Fake's profile he's like our Hunger Games gem. See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Exception Makes the Rule

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it took so long to post that's my bad.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Though with quite a bit of resistance, Effie had gotten Clove to sleep Clove had felt she hid her knowledge fairly well but what if they could still tell that he told her? He might not even be alive between the Games, Kawino, and the alcohol; her sleep was riddled with terrible nightmares that anecdote being the star.

She woke covered in sweat and Kawino's screaming seemed to ring in his ears. She buried her face into her knees and started to cry. Whether all the others were right and it wasn't her fault or not, she loved Kawino and the thought of how much pain he must be in was clawing at her insides until SHE felt like screaming. "Clove?" asked a voice gently.

She turned to see Effie standing dressed in pajamas or at least that was what she thought the red night dress looking thing she was dressed in was. She looked worried, genuinely worried. She did remember telling her and Haymitch earlier so she knew there was no point in giving anything but the truth. Her breath caught in her throat though and the words came more of a choke. "I'm scared. What do you think they might be doing to him?"

"If Haymitch told them everything then they won't be anywhere near him." Effie said sitting beside her on the bed

Clove took a breath into through her nose but it clumped every step to her lungs feeling more like a solid object. "What if he's dead before that though or in a coma. They came in right after he is and I tried to make it seem like I don't know but what if it wasn't convincing enough and they know he told me?"

"Clove, it took you getting drunk for us to even figure out something was wrong, so I don't think you need to worry," Effie said, patting her back.

"They might have been looking for it though. They must have seen him go out and suspected it."

"I don't think that they did really, they will call us in the morning and let us know what happened," Effie said.

Clove gulped swallowing a cotton ball but nodded suddenly becoming aware of the hammers pounding against her head, which was a good sign. "Ow, my head," she muttered, rubbing her temples in an effort to get the constant pounding to stop to no avail.

Out of the corner of her eye though, she spotted a water bottle with a note next to it. She took and read the note:

_Drink it. It will help._

_-Haymitch_

Not even bothering to question it she drank it like dehydrated person, which she partially was. As she did, she noticed the pounding lessening significantly. "Of course he know what to do," she muttered, looking at the now empty bottle.

"Well, he does have the same issue nearly every day when he wakes. He says the alcohol keeps the nightmares tame." She said

"Well, it doesn't seem to have that effect for me." Clove sighed.

"Well, you aren't dependent on it to function most times." She said chuckling slightly.

"Seems like it would be the other way around." Clove pointed out with a raised eyebrow since you'd expect the body to simply get used to the alcohol.

"That's not really how it works with addiction. Haymitch was not always how he is now." She sighed.

"I don't really know much about addiction." Clove admitted have not really known anyone well enough that was addicted to a substance.

"It's not a pretty thing. Basically you form a dependency on whatever you become addicted to. Because of that, when it doesn't have the substance it goes into what's called withdrawal with symptoms that are usually worse than when you're first take it."

"Worse? How? Because this is pretty bad." Clove said.

"For alcohol: disorientation, confusion, severe anxiety, hallucinations, tremors, racing heartbeat, profuse sweating. The hallucinations are usually the worst."

"That's just...it's so terrible sounding. Why would you get addicted to anything?" Clove asked.

"You don't do it on purpose. You just use it a lot for whatever reason and your body just does on its own."

"So, your body betrays you sort of?" she asked, trying to find the right words here.

"I guess that's one way to put it, yes."

"That seems really rude of your body to do, but you should be able to stop it."

"Well, there's not really many ways."

"There are ways to do it though?"

"There are some but they don't always work and can be hard. Best to avoid the addiction in the first place.

"Can you though? Like am I addicted for drinking once?"

"No, it takes a long time to get addicted to something… well, alcohol, there are some substances you can the first time."

"There are? Like what?"

"Not really any that still exist but I have read of some from history books."

"History books?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, on the previous society."

"Sounds pretty interesting to be honest, sorry for waking you."

"It was no problem. It was obvious you needed help," Effie said, gently rubbing her back.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than most back home think." Clove admitted

"Now what are people back in 12 saying about me?" Effie asked getting slightly offended at being insulted by THEM.

"Well, they say you enjoy sending us to our deaths." She said

"Well, its tradition," Effie said, like most people in the Capitol not really comprehending the problem with the Games.

"You don't know what this tradition is like for us; we don't feel pride in this," Clove said

"What do you mean?" Effie asked, honestly not knowing.

"This is terrible for us. Taken away from all those we love and care about to fight for our lives while those people watch. All for some peoples entertainment?" Effie froze staring off at nothing. She had never even thought about it that way but now that she did it seemed so obvious. "Even if you win Haymitch is living proof that no amount of money, fame, or alcohol makes you who you were before you stepped into the arena." Clove sighed

"I-I never realized." Effie admitted looking down shamefully.

"I know that now, but you come off as someone who enjoys sending us away."

"I-I'm sorry. I never thought about what the Games are like for you guys."

"No one in the capital ever does," Clove said. "So, I don't blame you. It's how you were raised," Clove added.

"It's just you seem so happy about it back there."

"Well... I was." Effie admitted.

"Why? Why would you be happy at all about this?"

"Well, like you said, it's the way I was raised."

"Right, sorry, I understand, I suppose."

"I know that doesn't make it okay though."

"No, it doesn't."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Not much we can do, at least not now."

"I guess that's true."

"We'll be alright."

"Think you'll be okay to go back to sleep?" Effie asked her.

"Yeah, maybe." Clove sighed sitting down

"It would be best to at least try. You're going to need rest."

"Right, thank you, Effie."

"It's no problem. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right, thanks again," she said, as Effie left. Clove laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. It was hard, near impossible in fact, but she did manage it.

She tried to think of something nice to think of to prevent nightmares. She was not sure if she could though what else was there to think of? Nothing was coming to mind. _'Come on there has to be something,'_ she thought. She thought about what she had told Madge. Imagining that hopefully they would be able to take Kawino in if he really needed to. She tried to think only of that and eventually it lulled her to sleep.

This time she managed to sleep until morning without being awoken by anymore nightmares. She was woken by a gently rapping on the door. "Time to get ready," Effie's voice called.

"Right, okay," Clove called back drossy.

* * *

A while earlier, District 2's train was just arriving in the Capitol. Katniss was nervous, but like all careers hid it very well. "You two know the drill?" Enobaria asked them.

"Of course we do: keep calm and confident."

"Exactly, you ready then?"

"As we'll ever be."

"Cato?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good," he said so they opened the doors.

There were mobbed by the photographers. District 2 always being a favorite, there were many more than 12 had. They kept there calm crowd pleasing composure, just as they were supposed to.

It worked seeing as the crowd went nuts. They offered a few small waves and confident smiles, but not too much.

* * *

It wasn't long until they made it to the Remake Center though. "See easy enough right?"

"Yeah, not anymore though," Katniss said, a little scared of what comes next.

"It'll be fine, Katniss."

"You sure."

"Of course I am sure."

"Well, okay."

"Just keep calm okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good, now let's get it over with." She said carefully leading the way

Katniss and Cato were led to different rooms.

Katniss was not happy when she was stripped down. She bit her lip with a huff. "Oh, what's wrong dear?" asked a man with bright yellow skin.

"This is incredibly uncomfortable," Katniss muttered.

"We are just fixing you're less uh...flattering features."

Katniss huffed at the insult and said, "Why do I need to be naked?"

"To be sure we get everything."

"Well, it's awkward."

"No need to be nervous dear."

"I don't like it."

"Well, it's part of games." He shrugged.

"Fine."

"If you would hold still we could finish faster." She listened with a sigh. "Stop pouting, you'll get frown lines."

"Not that soon."

"Still you never know."

"I really don't think it will."

"Better not to risk it."

"Fine."

"Thank you that is all I am asking." She tried to at least keep an indifferent face knowing she'll have to be happy too much every other time. "That's the best we are going to get isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Fine whatever." He sighed and they set back to work. For hour Katniss was poked and prodded, and then doused in several chemicals.

* * *

Eventually it was over though, leaving Katniss in a thin robe but at least it was something. "Thank goodness for this." She sighed a little happy. She sat on the table-like thing and waited for her stylist.

The doors opened a few minutes later. In came a woman of indeterminable age with a skin tight pink dress and heels longer than any sword in the arena, her skin was normal but her hair was a sparkly pink. "My name's Annia, I'm going to be your stylist."

"Nice to meet you, Annia, I'm Katniss," the girl said carefully, not knowing what to expect from this women.

"You seem nervous," Annia said, coming over to Katniss carefully.

"I am a little it's just, I don't know what to expect from you."

"Well, you won't have to worry about me actually."

"Really, because my prep team didn't exactly inspire confidence."

"I'm really sorry to hear that but I promise I'll be better."

"Really?" Katniss asked cautiously

"Yes really."

"Okay, I get it. So, what's your plan for me?" Katniss asked.

"We are going for a warrior theme this year."

"Okay, how so?"

"Armor, light armor of course."

"Do you have it ready?"

"Yes I do."

She pulled out a set of black leather armor with gold flower like designs adorning it. "It's amazing," Katniss admitted looking it over.

"Like it then?"

"I do. It will certainly make a statement."

"That is hopefully what it does."

"I think it will."

"Good, that'll help you."

"Let's see how it looks on you though." Katniss nodded and stood up. They got her changed into the armor. Katniss had to admire herself it fit her well and highlighted her curves and athletic build.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clove sat in her own robe waiting for her own stylist. In came a man with slightly tanned skin and a layer of golden eye liner on his eye lids other than that he looked normal, shockingly normal to Clove. "You're my stylist?" Clove asked.

"Yes, my name is Cinna."

"I'm Clove," she said, clearly nervous given 12's track record on this front even more. Especially after last year.

"You seem nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous."

"Why so nervous about me?"

"12's outfits are always terrible if even existent."

"Well, hopefully this year you will think otherwise."

"Well, what do you have planned?" Clove asked skeptical.

"Something to make you stand out."

"For me to be remembered?" Clove asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure no one forgot last year's."

"I mean in a good way."

"How so?"

"That's a surprise."

"Okay, so what can I know?" Clove asked, skeptical that this man can somehow pull 12 out of this hole it's been in since the parade was first added to the games.

"That what you need to do is relax."

"It's hard to still not knowing what I'm in for in addition to everything else."

"Fine here."

He showed her the same outfit as Katniss in canon but it wasn't lit yet. "How is this supposed to make me memorable?"

"Trust me, it'll be great."

"How am I supposed to trust you already?"

"I am trying to help you."

"Hard to believe."

"I swear I am."

"I'm just scared," Clove admitted.

"I can understand that, we must seem terrible to you."

"Yeah, you do."

"I can't blame you really."

"Really? Most in the Capitol don't understand at all."

"No I completely understand we take you from your family and force you to fight to survive, it's terrible." Eyes wide, Clove reached out and poked at Cinna's stomach to make sure it's solid. This man couldn't be real. "Um, why are you poking me?"

"I'm checking to see if you're a hallucination."

"No, I am very real."

"Incredible," Clove breathed.

"I just want to help you."

"It just doesn't make any sense though. I mean, you're from the Capitol, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"You don't seem like it at all."

"We are not all bad."

"You're the first I've seen that isn't."

"Well, I am not the only one."

"Really?" Clove asked, finding that rather hard to believe.

"Yes really."

"How many?"

"Not enough, but they are there."

"Well, that is a bit of a relief."

"I hope so."

"This still doesn't seem like much though."

"The outfit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is not lite yet."

"Lit?" Clove asked, obviously confused.

"Yes lit."

"With lights?" she asked, feeling the fabric and finding nothing.

"In a manner of speaking," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... how do I say this...?" He trailed off carefully. "I'm gonna light the outfit on fire."

Clove backed away from him looking scared now. "And I'm supposed to wear it that way?"

"Yes, but there is more to it and I promise its safe."

"So, I won't get burned?"

"No, you won't. I swear."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure. It's not even a real fire. Just looks exactly like one."

"Promise me that?"

"I promise it won't hurt at all."

"Okay." She sighed.

"So, you believe me?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"Well, not really but I don't want to give you more to be nervous about."

"You're a nice guy, Cinna," Clove admitted

"I always try to be."

"Well, so far, you succeed."

"Does that help?"

"A little yeah."

"There's still a lot to be nervous about." Clove pointed out though.

"I know there is."

"I need to win though, no matter what. If I get some knives I'll probably stand a chance."

"Knives?" Cinna asked.

"Yeah, I can throw them."

"That's a useful talent, if unexpected."

"I know, everyone expects 12 tributes to have no useful skills."

"Well, you are an exception."

"Guess we're both just two exceptions bound to turn the tide."

"Beautifully put. How good are you with knives?" Cinna asked.

"Pretty good."

"Good enough to win?"

"If I can get them soon enough. That'll be the hard part," Clove added knowingly.

"Not impossible though."

"Of course not, it just requires facing the bloodbath head on."

"Yes, you need to be fast."

"And alert."

"Exactly and you can do that."

"I don't really have many other choices."

"I know that."

"I think I can though, if I play it right."

"That's the confidence you need to keep."

"I'll keep that in mind to."

"Good, hungry?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Well, then let's eat."

He brought up a table with a bunch of different kinds of food. "There's so much," Clove said.

"I know. It's certainly unfair to those back in the districts but you try to get those away from most of the Capitol citizens."

"If I could I would."

"They never would is the problem."

"Yes it is a big problem. People are starving to death back in 12 and here people just..." She lets out a grunt-like breath.

"I can't really imagine."

"It's all terrible."

"Well, maybe if you win you can change things?"

"How?"

"Give money to people, give out food that sort of thing as a victor I imagine you will have more than enough.'

"I guess, and there would be Parcel Day for the next year."

"Exactly."

"That will be amazing."

"You need to win then."

"I will for Kawino if nothing else."

"For who?" he asked.

"My brother, he needs me."

"Well, then you have a reason."

"That I do."

"So fight for that."

"I'm going to."

"Good."

"You really think I can win?"

"Yes I really do."

"That's good to know." Clove smiled a bit.

"Good I hope it helps."

"It does actually."

"I'm glad to be or service then."

Clove actually gave a small smile and took a fluffy roll from the table. "Thanks Cinna."

"It's my pleasure, Clove."

* * *

A short while later everyone had headed down the Stables. Clove was nervous. She bit her lip and looked over for the tributes ahead of her to get something of a feel on what she's up against. She saw basics from each District. She guessed she'd have to wait until tomorrow to get anything useful.

She stared at 2's outfits. She had to admit they were good, really good, but for once there's was better. "I can do this.' She thought

She walked over to her own chariot. _'Just don't draw attention.'_ She thought. At this point it wasn't really that hard.

Soon her partner arrived. She looked away not saying a word. "So, I guess that means we are not in this together?"

"The less attached I am to you, the easier you'll be to kill."

"How will being your partner get me killed?"

"Either way you have to die."

"So, we can't be friends?"

"I don't want to kill a friend."

"Oh, I see."

"So just leave it."

"Fine okay."

"Why does it matter anyways?"

"I don't know I feel it would be easier to get through this together than alone."

"Have anything that can get you past the first day?" He went silent really thinking it all over. "Then it's best we don't get attached."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"It is. I need to win and unlike you, I actually stand a chance."

"You don't know that your own odds are that much better than my own."

"I know that I know the answer to that question."

"That so?" He asked

"Yes, it is," Clove said, folding her arms.

"Well good for you. There's still the Careers though," Peeta pointed out.

"I can handle that."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than you."

"That doesn't mean you are."

"Yes I am sure; if I play things right," Clove said.

"Now, you don't want to get arrogant."

"Not arrogant, just confident."

"Just don't get too much."

"I won't. You seem to be too cautious."

"Doesn't seem to be possible here."

"It is."

"How?"

"Too worried about them that you don't eat or drink."

"It would never go to that."

"On purpose no," he said.

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I never called you stupid you filled in the blank there..." Clove said.

"So, you think I'm stupid though."

"No, I think that you are useless to me in the arena until you prove otherwise."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe, and then if you want we will talk about an alliance." Clove shrugged.

"You did say I'd forget food or water because I'm too cautious though."

"I said it because it is a possibility."

"It wouldn't."

"You say that now."

"It couldn't."

"It can, has before."

"Like when?"

"A few years ago, in the 72nd games, to the tribute from 8."

"Maybe she just couldn't find it."

"I doubt that."

"It's designed to be a difficult task."

"She had food."

"How can you know?"

"I played attention," Clove said simply.

"You could be wrong."

"Doubtful."

"You just don't want to admit that you could be." Clove countered.

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Not really but it seems to be working." He glared slightly at her. "You started it." She shrugged.

"I didn't think it would go here."

"Just shut up."

"Whatever." He sighed

* * *

Meanwhile up at District 2's chariot, Katniss noticed they're attitude. "Well, it seems that 12 isn't very happy." She muttered.

Cato looked over seeing what she was talking about. "We could use that."

"Definitely the girl looks like she might be willing for an alliance."

"We'll keep an eye on her in training. See if she's if any use."

"Right, seems like the best bet."

"Think she might be?" he asked.

"She could be; she certainly seems confident."

"Guess we'll see."

"Yes we will."

"Should we bring it up to 1 and 4?"

"Yes that way we can keep a better eye on her."

"They'll probably think we're crazy for considering 12 a possibility."

"Maybe, but still."

"Okay."

"We can at least think on it."

"Definitely."

"Come on, let's go tell the others."

* * *

She nodded and they head to 1's chariot. Marvel and Glimmer were discussing the arena as they approached. "Hopefully it'll have plenty of cover."

"Sounds like a background district way of thinking." Katniss said making their presence known. "The less cover the easier it will be to chop them down."

"True, but cover from the elements is useful."

"The Cornucopia can handle that and usually supplies more portable options. Katniss Everdeen, District 2. This is my district partner Cato Haring."

"Nice to meet you, Marvel Lee and Glimmer."

"We have something we need to discuss regarding the pack."

"Alright, and what exactly is that?" Glimmer asked

"We think we should keep an eye on 12's girl."

"12?" Glimmer asked skeptically.

"I know it's atypical but I really think there might be something there."

"You think either of them is any good?"

"The girl maybe. The boy seems basic 12."

"What makes you think the girl isn't?"

"Look at how she carries herself."

"I guess you may be on to something."

"She seems confident."

"Alright, we'll keep an eye on her in training then."

"Fair enough then."

"What about 4?"

"Haven't talked to them at all."

"We should bring it up to them."

"Okay, if you insist."

"It would reduce risk."

"Alright, fair point."

"Now?"

"Now or after the parade, since I'm not sure how much time we have left."

"True, after would be better."

"Yeah, probably." Marvel agreed.

"I guess we should head back to our own chariot."

"That would be best we'll see you after."

"See you later."

"Got it after."

Katniss and Cato just headed back. Soon the doors were opening "Perfect timing," Katniss muttered getting up.

"Let's do this," Cato said. Katniss nodded holding onto the front with a career smirk. _'Keep the front going.'_ In almost no time they were out of the stables. They were met with decently loud cheers.

After a while into the parade though, the noise erupted much louder. _'What's going on?'_ Katniss thought

She wanted to look back and find out but it would break character. _'What the hell?'_ She thought

* * *

A bit earlier, Cinna came over to Clove and Peeta. "Ready?"

"Sure as I can be." Clove said.

He lit both of their suits in the fake flames. It felt pleasantly warm to Clove. "Unbelievable," Clove breathed.

"I told you."

"You're amazing, Cinna."

"You like it then?" He asked. Clove nodded getting on her chariot. "Good, glad you're pleased."

"Hard not to be."

"Now, then all you have to do is make them love you."

"That won't be hard at all in this."

"Clothes can only help it's all about how you carry yourself."

"Okay, I think I got it."

"You can do it."

"Thank you, Cinna."

"No problem, go get them." Clove nodded just as the chariot started to inch forward. "Are you going to work with your partner?"

"No."

"Okay, then no hand holding."

"Good." Peeta did not say a word.

Soon enough, they were too far. Clove smiled as they rolled out.

The crowd was practically screaming when they came into view. _'Wow, they really like us.'_ Clove thought She let go with one hand and blew a kiss into the audience. She watched people dive for them like they were physical objects.

It wasn't long until some started fumbling for some card then actually chanting her name. Clove smiled waving and blowing kisses.

The crowd just went absolutely nuts eating up every bit. _'This is fun.'_ She thought. She knew it was insane but it kind of was.

Soon they stopped in front of Snow. Katniss looked over, her earlier question of course being answered.

_'What the hell!?'_ she thought. She started to get mad. Though she was sure she can win without having the top outfit; she still needs to save Prim and her mother as well. "Damn it." She muttered

Snow had given his usual speech and soon they were all headed back.

* * *

Soon the doors behind them closed. All the tributes' glares were on Clove and Peeta. "What?" Clove asked.

"You did great!" Cinna said coming over.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have been as good without your clothes."

"It takes both."

"Well, think I did well?"

"You did extremely well."

"Yeah, stole the show." Peeta admitted.

"Why's everyone glaring at us?"

"That would be why." Cinna added

"That can't be good considering in a few days we'll all be trying to kill each other."

"It gathered you sponsors; I'm sure."

"Yeah but it also made me a target."

"Or a very useful potential ally."

"The big threats would never consider it."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"The Careers wouldn't."

"They seem to be thinking about it."

"No way, what makes you think that?"

"Look at them," he said.

Clove did look over at them. They were huddled together and glanced at her before going back to their discussion. "It's still more likely that they're seeing me as a target."

"I don't think so."

"A tribute from 12 has only been in the Career Pack are an equivalent once in all seventy-three years and it was the first one."

"Things can change." Cinna pointed out confident he was right.

"Would being in the Pack be any better? You know what always happens at the end. It's a worse bloodbath than the beginning."

"If you get out at the right time it won't matter."

"So… if the offer's made, I should take it?"

"Yeah and then strike when the time is right."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you sure about this?" Peeta asked

"No but I have plenty of time to think it over."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"It doesn't concern you anyways."

"I was just saying," he said, sounding defensive.

"It's still unlikely I'll have to worry about it anyways."

"That's also true."

"So you should just leave it."

"What is your issue with me?" He asked

"We've already been over this." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Clove sighed leaned against her chariot. "What's wrong?" Cinna asked

"He's just being so annoying."

"Well you choose not to be his ally."

"So why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I really don't know."

"What do you think I should do about him?"

"Hard call to make really."

"Of course," Clove sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Most are useless but why couldn't mine have at least been tolerable?"

"Is he really all that bad?"

"Not really bad yet but gah."

"Annoying then?"

"Extremely."

"Well, then avoid him."

"I'll try to as much as I can."

"Seems to be the easiest option."

"Thanks, Cinna."

"Glad that I could help."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah new opening the role reversal is fun!**


End file.
